


BTS - Most likely to masturbate a lot / what type of porn they would watch (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [139]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Preferences, Ratings, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thank you for the request of most likely to masturbate a lot. Our opinions only.You may also be interested in reading our fic/scenarios ‘You catch them masturbating’ which is imagined as with our headcanon girlfriends for each memberOur full masterlist can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 15





	BTS - Most likely to masturbate a lot / what type of porn they would watch (Most to Least)

1\. RM

We see Namjoon as someone who would use masturbation as a way to let off some steam, especially as he is under a lot of pressure as leader. It would be easy for him to have an excuse to be alone so would have a lot of opportunities to do it. We also see him as someone who, when working alone in his studio, is distracted easily and would find himself masturbating a lot when he is supposed to be doing other things. His style would be quite quick and frustrated. He would often watch porn when masturbating and we see him as more into western ‘hardcore’ porn. He wouldn’t watch anything too rough or kinky though and would quite like watching ones filmed from the male POV where you do not see the actor’s face. He would enjoy the dirty talk aspects of porn and would watch it full volume; loving the sex sounds and moans. 

2\. Jungkook

We see Jungkook as having got into the habit of masturbating frequently from the years of having his own bedroom. He would, however, feel quite guilty about it and would end up being a bit shady when he was about to do it; planning it in advance so he can think of an excuse to leave the others such as “I’m going to have an early night…” He would lock his bedroom door and would spend time getting worked up, trying to find the perfect porn video to watch to get in the mood. Once he started touching himself, however, he would be very fast and frantic in his movements and would finish quickly. He would be into MILF porn or porn with a slightly older actress, especially if she had big boobs, fake or otherwise. He would like scenes where the actors get all soapy in the shower together as well as the occasional threesome film with 2 girls and 1 guy. 

3\. V

Taehyung we feel would deliberately try to go long periods without masturbating but would often end up caving in, especially as we feel he would find it quite physically painful to be worked up without release. He is someone we see as getting quite horny over unexpected things such as sensual scenes in films or if he saw an actress he particularly fancied - he would sometimes find himself masturbating to the news if the weather woman was someone he was really attracted to. He would not watch porn that often, but more as something he does for easier relief. Instead, he would often look at pornographic or sexy photos. When he does watch porn, he would prefer compilation type videos, particularly of unsimulated sex scenes from foreign films. He would also enjoy watching threesomes, particularly if the girl is being double teamed by 2 men. It would take him a long time to cum from masturbation. 

4\. Jin 

Jin we see as having a pretty healthy stance on masturbation and does it when he needs and doesn’t particularly feel guilty about it. He would also do it to de-stress and relax, particularly before bed. He would take an average amount of time to orgasm, and wouldn’t be too frantic but not too slow either. He would enjoy watching more ‘softcore’ or sensual pornography as well as lesbian porn.

5\. Suga 

Yoongi would also do it when he needed to and sometimes out of boredom or procrastination when alone in his studio. He would, however, sometimes go a while without and not even realise. We see him as a ‘fancy wanker’ who takes his time, using lubricant to make it feel better and the job easier. He would sometimes naturally come quicker than other days, even though the pace would be similar. He sometimes watch porn or sometimes just close his eyes and imagine. Porn would be the easier option and we see him as preferring simple, amateur type porn. He wouldn’t take a long time to find a video, instead watching one of the first he came across. He wouldn’t turn the sound on, however, finding the fake, over the top moans off-putting. 

6\. Jimin

Jimin would only be able to masturbate if the atmosphere was right and he knew there was no risk of anyone walking in. He would likely wait until everyone else had gone out. He would take off his clothes and take his time…he would be slow but make a lot of noise; being very moany and whiney. He would run his hand through his hair when he was close to orgasm, clutching a handful lightly at the roots as he closed his eyes. He would like watching porn, particularly films that were more visually appealing and interesting such as lesbian porn, anal and double penetration where the girl also uses a toy on herself. 

7\. J-Hope

While we feel Hoseok would be easily turned on and would get physically aroused a lot, we don’t think he would necessarily get worked up about it and his erection would often just go away on its own. We think he would love touching himself in the shower, working himself quickly for a quick, yet exhausting relief. He would be completely drained afterward. He would occasionally watch porn, but would prefer videos of women masturbating, sometimes using toys, rather than couple porn. As with sex, he would be quite loud when he masturbated, often not realising. Of all members, he is most likely to be overheard.


End file.
